(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive transmission mechanism.
(ii) Related Art
A drive transmission mechanism that transmits a drive force through gears is known.
In such a drive transmission mechanism, the teeth of the gears wear when the gears are used. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a technology for measuring the wear.